


Драконья тишина

by LaSourisRousse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Letters, Memories, Minor Character Death, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSourisRousse/pseuds/LaSourisRousse
Summary: Промпт: Вы – телепат, скрывающий это. Ваша любовь трагически погибает. Опишите, каково это – больше не слышать ее мысли.На сороковой день рождения Гермиона отправляет Гарри письмо
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)





	Драконья тишина

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dragon's silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181807) by [LaSourisRousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSourisRousse/pseuds/LaSourisRousse)



Дорогой Гарри,

Помнишь, мы шутили тогда, в палатке, что если доживем до сорока и к тому времени ни у одного из нас не будет серьезных отношений, то мы поженимся? Когда ты получишь это письмо, должно быть уже за полночь. Я, конечно, не собираюсь делать тебе предложение в письме, после того как мы десять лет не виделись. Даже я не настолько неромантична. И я на всякий случай наложила на письмо легкие чары сытости и анти-жажды, чтобы ты ничем не подавился. Прости за это маленькое вторжение, но согласись, что глупо было бы, если бы герой магической Британии умер в сороковой день рождения, подавившись огневиски, читая письмо старой подруги. Так вот, к давно данным обещаниям. Я думаю, что все-таки взамен должна дать тебе кое-что важное, пусть и не руку и сердце. Как насчет секрета, который я хранила с первого курса?

Знаешь, мне нечасто приходилось тебе лгать за время нашей дружбы, ну разве что, когда вы с Роном были полными идиотами во время турнира трех волшебников. Но был один момент, когда я подумала, что вот сейчас придется тебе солгать и потом поддерживать эту ложь годами. До сих пор удивлена, что не пришлось. Да, умалчивать о чем-то 30 лет – это тоже ложь в определенном смысле, но не страдать муками совести по этому поводу я научилась еще к третьему курсу. Иначе было просто не выжить. А вот без прямой лжи мне удавалось обходиться. Так вот, знаешь, что это был за момент? Когда Снейп учил тебя окклюменции. Понятно, что он был почти единственным человеком, способным научить тебя ставить полноценную защиту, но я тогда каждый день ждала, что ты придешь и попросишь меня с тобой потренироваться. Я, конечно, не была легиллементом, но думала, что ты попросишь все-таки попробовать или хотя бы объяснить тебе теорию нормальным языком, а не в Снейповской манере. Но ты не просил. До сих пор интересно, почему.

Чего я боялась? Что придется объяснять, что барьер против легиллеменции ты худо-бедно ставишь, но он не помогает _от меня_. Да и легиллеменция осталась почти единственной не близкой мне областью магии, не считая полетов. Потому что мне это никогда не было нужно, да и сам подход казался настолько убогим и ограниченным, что не было смысла его осваивать. Почему? Для описания лучше всего подходит маггловский термин «телепат». Я могу читать мысли, Гарри. Почти вижу, как ты сейчас поднимаешь брови. Даже не так, наверное. Я _читаю_ мысли, Гарри. Почти без усилий. Любые. Без заклинаний, даже без невербалики, от этого нет блока или я ни разу его не встретила. На первый взгляд кажется, что в этом признании нет ничего такого, ну, подумаешь, телепатия. Это привычный ход мыслей для маглорожденного, тем более того, кто никогда не увлекался историей и теорией магии (извини, но это правда). Да, когда-то ты думал, что ты обычный человек, а потом заколдовал змею. Подумаешь, телепатия, просто следующий уровень магии, хотя и немного пугающий. Нет, Гарри. Это магглы привыкли, что есть вещи вне их контроля. Да, они сжигали ведьм на костре, но все-таки они довольно спокойно относятся к идее сверхъестественного. А вот для волшебников это признание куда более пугающее. Потому что они думают, что если подготовиться, то можно противостоять любому заклинанию, кроме Авады. Не всегда хватает знаний и сил, не всегда успеваешь вовремя среагировать, очень многое нельзя исправить постфактум, но в целом – волшебники привыкли чувствовать свою власть над магией хотя бы в теории. Если сказать им, что среди них есть истинный телепат, с ним обойдутся хуже, чем обошлись бы с Волдемортом, если бы его обезоружили и отдали на растерзание толпе. Потому что я автоматически вторгаюсь в жизнь каждого, с кем нахожусь рядом. Не потенциально им чем-то угрожаю, а нарушаю неприкосновенность их черепной коробки каждую минуту нашего сосуществования.

Я еще в детстве начала замечать, что _слышу_ людей. Это было странно, но не слишком сильно выбивалось на фоне всех остальных выбросов магии у детей. Когда мне пришло письмо из Хогвартса, я подумала, что вот сейчас, наконец-то, меня примут целиком, такой, какая я есть. Наверное, как ребенок я не осознавала всех граней, но для меня было чудовищным облегчением услышать своеобразное «с тобой все нормально, мы тебя понимаем и принимаем, ты среди своих». Этого хватило примерно на два месяца. Два месяца мне понадобилось, чтобы дочитать Историю волшебных способностей до шестьдесят второй главы. К счастью, я хотя бы не была хвастливой. Да, конечно, меня все считали всезнайкой, включая тебя, но, если посмотреть назад, думаю, ты сможешь заметить, о скольких вещах я не рассказывала. Телепатией я тоже за два месяца похвастаться не успела. Возможно, меня спасла новизна волшебного мира, все вокруг было настолько восхитительным, что какое-то время мне казалось, будто этот навык доступен всем волшебникам, поэтому нет смысла его упоминать. 

Знаешь, о чем речь в шестьдесят второй главе? О телепатах. Это чрезвычайно редкий дар, который плохо воспринимается волшебным сообществом. Я потом много изучала эту тему, и последние телепаты, которые известны истории – Оливер и Аманда Флэтчер, их посадили в Азкабан 38 лет назад. Я прямо вижу, как у тебя в голове загорается мысль «значит, они сделали что-то плохое». Даже спустя столько лет. Нет, Гарри. В криминальном кодексе Аврората до сих пор есть статья «за использование телепатии на людях без их согласия». Вот только один нюанс. Мы физически не можем ее _не использовать_. Мне было бы интересно знать, что происходит в голове у человека, который такую статью придумал (прости за дешевый каламбур), но увы, возможности уже не представится. Нет, в чем-то я могу его понять – я бы тоже не хотела, чтобы люди могли беспрепятственно читать мои мысли, тем более что эта способность доступна далеко не всем. Но со стороны телепата говорю тебе – это невозможно прекратить в нормальной жизни. Есть некоторые способы, но все они, мягко говоря, несовершенны. 

Сейчас ты, наверное, перебираешь в голове все неуместные мысли, которые я могла услышать. Да, таких действительно было немало. Но я не слышала их все, поэтому, может быть, не стоит волноваться так уж сильно. Вдруг самые неуместные тебе удалось сохранить в тайне? Расскажу по порядку. Это, в своем роде, мое исследование всей жизни, но при этом с научной точки зрения оно очень ограничено, потому что моим единственным объектом для изучения была я сама. Да, наверное, я была не единственным телепатом в Британии, но их (нас) довольно сложно распознать – разве что применять окклюменцию, при этом думать о чем-то специфичном и проверять потом, услышали ли они эту мысль. Я не хотела, чтобы нашли меня, и поэтому не стала искать других. Поэтому вполне вероятно, что не все из моих заключений справедливы для всех телепатов.

Во-первых, телепатия не означает, что мы слышим все мысли абсолютно всех людей, иначе дети-телепаты сходили бы с ума, не достигнув школьного возраста. Это, скорее, как соседние радиостанции – сигнал ловит примерно на такой же дистанции, как и слышимость речи вполголоса. В детстве сигналы довольно сильно смешиваются и воспринимаются как единое целое, с возрастом я научилась их «подкручивать» и четко отличать. По телефону телепатический сигнал не передается, а через камин – вполне. Во-вторых, сила сигнала зависит от того, как человек ко мне относится. Вас с Роном я слышала на расстоянии крика. Амбридж с трудом различала, даже когда она стояла рядом со мной. Хотя это может зависеть и от эмоций говорящего, если они слишком сильные, то радиус слышимости увеличивается. В-третьих, как я уже говорила, его можно немного приглушать. Есть специальное зелье, которое сужает радиус до двух метров, независимо от отношения человека. Побочный эффект – через час после приема начинает страшно болеть голова и не проходит несколько часов. О нем мне рассказала МакГонагалл, когда на третьем курсе я слишком хорошо сдала экзамен по трансфигурации. Слишком хорошо даже для всезнайки Гермионы Грейнджер. Она чувствовала, что где-то подвох, а я страшно устала жить с этим в одиночестве. У подростков вообще невысокая устойчивость в таких вещах. Я ей рассказала. Она старалась сохранить лицо, но получалось плохо, если честно. Наверное, я должна быть благодарна ей за то, что она не сдала меня Аврорам. За то, что она принесла мне книги по телепатии из запретной секции. Но, думаю, она сделала это именно с расчетом на то, что я найду, как это прекратить. Она же научила меня варить блокирующее зелье и заставляла его пить перед каждым экзаменом. Отличный педагогический прием, правда? Подвергать студентку, которая и так училась лучше всех, ежедневным мигреням каждую сессию, лишь бы она не «списывала» на экзаменах из головы преподавателя. Свои экзамены она всегда заставляла сдавать не только в классе вместе со всеми, но и отдельно. Я приходила в абсолютно пустую башню, находила там написанные на листке задания, и выполняла их в одиночестве, под наблюдающими чарами. Другим преподавателям она рассказать не могла, и было видно, что это идет против всех ее устоев. Как же так, ученик, которому она оставляет возможность списать! Уму непостижимо! Интересно, ты замечал, насколько отстраненно она начала от нас держаться после третьего курса? Свято блюла нейтральное расстояние, дальше которого пробивают только дружеские и сильно эмоциональные мысли. Наверное, в конечном итоге я ей благодарна. Но не могу сказать, что впечатления были исключительно положительные. Думаю, Дамблдору она тоже рассказала. Я была даже удивлена, как он не отправил меня к Волдеморту вместо тебя. Материнская защита – это, конечно, да, но у него не было никаких гарантий, что она сможет действительно поразить Волдеморта, а не только защищать тебя. Полное чтение его мыслей – интересный поворот, согласись? Тем более, что Дамблдор никогда не стеснялся подвергать нас опасности, будем честны. Жаль, на портретах телепатия не работает. Вот здесь я бы не постеснялась использовать свои способности. Но этому вопросу придется остаться без ответа. 

В общих чертах описание телепатии выглядит так. Я упустила только одну важную деталь, но она ни в каких книгах не описана, это мое личное наблюдение. Слышал о маггловской концепции соулмейтов? У телепатии тоже есть похожий эффект. Во всяком случае, у меня был. И с родителями, и с вами с Роном, и с Виктором – со всеми остальными телепатический эффект был ограничен несколькими десятками метров. Мысли Эми я слышала каждую минуту, от нашего знакомства и до ее смерти, независимо от того, где мы находились.

Я тогда отработала в Св. Мунго чуть больше трех лет. И вот, провожу я операцию на сердце миссис Эдвардс, у меня новая ассистентка, Эми. Ну, эту часть истории нашего знакомства ты знаешь. Так вот, ближе к концу операции я отправляю ее за дополнительной порцией зелья. Краем уха слушаю, как она думает про ход операции, потом что-то про мои веснушки, а потом – про то, какая в кладовке неудобная система сортировки зелий. Я, когда осознала, чуть палочку прямо внутрь миссис Эдвардс не уронила. Потому что кладовка в другом конце коридора и ни одна связь не добивала так далеко, уж тем более в начале знакомства. Как заканчивала операцию – не помню, честно. Думала еще что-то про факторы усиления, про специфичную наследственность или стрессовый эффект. Эффекта хватило и до другого конца Лондона. На выходных я даже внепланово навестила родителей в Сиднее. Слушала, как Эми пересолила картошку на ужин. 

Знаешь, в чем-то телепатия напоминает маховик времени. У тебя есть шанс воспользоваться уникальным знанием, но чаще всего это плохая идея, если речь не идет о каких-то мелочах, вроде посещения лекций по нумерологии и травологии одновременно. Это, конечно, не то же самое, что вмешиваться в ход времени, но последствия могут быть столь же разрушительными. Люди не всегда хотят, чтобы кто-то их _действительно_ понял и услышал, что бы они ни говорили. Поэтому я много лет пыталась улучшить заглушающее зелье. Не вышло. А десять часов страшной мигрени ради часа «нормального» общения – это все-таки слишком высокая цена, поэтому я регулярно заключала сделки с совестью и пыталась игнорировать мысленный поток усилием воли. В моей жизни было два момента, когда сложнее всего было сделать вид, что я ничего не знаю. Когда Нарцисса проверяла, что ты «мертв», и когда Эми набиралась смелости пригласить меня на свидание. Да, понимаю, тебе смешно и немного обидно от сравнения ситуаций, но это действительно так. Потому что, на самом деле, никто не хочет, чтобы в ответ на приглашение трансгрессировать в Токийский ботанический сад после ночной смены, посмотреть на новую выставку, а заодно попробовать умыкнуть редкий сорт чубушника для экспериментов, им предложили сразу продолжить тот любопытный сон с прошлой недели, который был прерван на самом интересном месте. Да, кстати, сны тоже квалифицируются как мысли, и слышу я их точно так же. 

Знаешь, Гарри, я привыкла слышать мысли партнеров на свидании и уже давно смирилась с тем, что если я отвечаю на их мысли ровно в том же ключе, только вслух, то меня назовут развратной. Возможно, именно поэтому за мной, наоборот, довольно быстро закрепилась репутация недотроги. Я слишком сильно обожглась на искренности в начале, а потом очень долго не говорила о своих желаниях, боясь показать, насколько точно я знаю чужие. С Эми было совсем не так, во многих смыслах. Я могла слышать ее всегда, и поэтому как никогда сильно чувствовала себя обязанной ей все рассказать, и так же сильно боялась ответной реакции. Знаешь, все прошло на удивление хорошо. Она говорила, что ее бабушка очень хорошо разбиралась в людях, и она всегда подозревала в этом легиллеменцию высокого уровня. У самой Эми таких способностей не было, хотя какое-то время я подозревала в ней отличную актрису, которая скрывается из страха, потому что идея о таком уровне связи при наличии способностей только с одной стороны казалась мне антинаучной. Но, видимо, так интересно распорядилась наследственность. 

Слышать ее было на удивление комфортно. Все остальные голоса в той или иной степени были шумом, отвлекающим меня от реальности, а ее голос как будто внес ясность и отодвинул остальных на второй план (хотя слышать я их не перестала). Я так и не поняла, как ей может быть настолько же комфортно с тем, что кто-то слышит абсолютно все ее мысли. Понимаешь, я четко знала, что ей комфортно, но мне все равно было сложно в это поверить. Я бы на ее месте быть не смогла. Помнишь, когда я впервые вас познакомила, ты говорил, что у нас удивительное взаимопонимание, а мы только смеялись? Теперь понимаешь, насколько ты был на самом деле прав?

Я не знаю, что именно ты думал потом, когда все случилось. Когда эксперимент Эми с зельем прошел неудачно, и она умерла за считанные минуты. Когда я убила человека. 

На всех заседаниях суда я была под заглушающим зельем. Я была согласна на любую мигрень, лишь бы не думать о том, что в моей голове больше нет голоса, который поселился там в последние полтора года. Лишь бы не слышать мыслей людей в зале суда, твоих мыслей. Безусловно, мистер Янг не заслуживал смерти. Мне, если честно, было все равно, признают ли меня виновной. Да, именно мои действия его убили, но я не могла ничего сделать, потому что единственной мыслью в моей голове было _«Я не могу дышать»_. Разумеется, мистеру Янгу не нужно было ни охлаждающее, ни кислородное заклинание, он и так был на кислороде. Но я слышала только голос Эми. Я не смогла помочь ей и убила своего пациента. Прежняя Гермиона попросила бы себе максимальный срок, чтобы хоть как-то искупить свою вину. Я могла думать только о том, что в Азкабане я буду наедине с голосами других заключенных и отсутствием голоса Эми. Это было бы эффективнее любой пытки, которую могли бы придумать авроры. Я знаю, ты терял близких. Я не пытаюсь обесценить эти потери. Но я никогда даже подумать не могла, _насколько_ невозможно существовать без голоса в твоей голове. Есть какая-то ирония в том, что меня оправдали благодаря МакГонагалл. До сих пор помню твои глаза, когда она сказала, что знает об особых обстоятельствах, оправдывающих меня, но не может рассказать о них суду из-за принесенного непреложного обета. Думаю, она дала его портрету Дамблдора тем же утром. 

Как ты знаешь, на следующий день после снятия обвинений я уехала на драконью ферму на Аляску. Понимаю, что выбор казался тебе, мягко говоря, необычным, даже для человека, который потерял любовь всей жизни и случайно убил пациента. Прости, что не отвечала тебе в первый год, да и потом избегала разговоров о причинах. Еще одна маленькая тайна, Гарри. Драконы заглушают телепатию. До этого докопалась Эми, мы потом еще ездили в отпуск в Румынию, чтобы проверить. Даже думали переехать, но обе слишком любили свою работу, и нам казалось, что все под контролем. Ну вот, когда все вышло из-под контроля, я все-таки переехала на драконью ферму. На Аляске она дальше от цивилизации, чем в Румынии, поэтому не приходится оправдываться, почему я не хожу в город. Другие ребята рады шансу выбраться к людям и не задают вопросов, когда я уступаю свою очередь. Здесь я хотя бы не слышу вообще никого. Так кажется, что все почти нормально, что я просто не слышу всех людей из-за драконов. Иногда даже получается забыть, что Эми я не услышу, даже если приеду в Лондон. Ненадолго, но получается. Я почти привыкла. 

Почему я пишу все это сейчас? Ну, не считая обещаний, данных в семнадцать лет. Потому что нашу ферму закрывают, а я устала бежать. Я не отходила от драконов десять лет, и если мне придется это сделать, то пусть у этого будет какая-то цель. Через неделю я отошлю свое исследование во все журналы. Когда-то давно я боролась за права эльфов. Пора, наконец, начать бороться за свои. Сколько смогу. 

С днем рождения, Гарри. Если хочешь, если сможешь простить почти тридцать лет умалчивания – приезжай в гости, пока все еще почти по-старому. И прости за подпаленный край письма, это маленькая хвосторога, детеныш той самой, с турнира, передает привет. 

С любовью,  
Гермиона


End file.
